1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to keypad assemblies, specifically to a keypad assembly for an electronic device, such as a mobile phone.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical keypad assembly for a given electronic device includes an upper shell and a keypad. The upper shell defines a plurality of holes therethrough. The keypad has a plurality of keys formed on a top surface thereof and a plurality of switch points on a bottom surface thereof. Each switch point corresponds to a key of the keypad. The keypad is mounted under the upper shell and each key is exposed through a corresponding hole of the upper shell. However, the keys of the keypad are typically made of stiff material and the switch points are made of metal. When a user presses the key, a finger of the user may feel uncomfortable due to the hardness of the keys and switch points.
Currently, a thin keypad assembly for an electronic device may include a pressing surface layer and a pressing bottom layer. The pressing surface layer is made of transparent elastic rubber and the pressing bottom layer is made of hard polycarbonate. The pressing surface layer and the pressing bottom layer are made integral by adhesive or hot press molding. Patterns on the keypad assembly are formed on the pressing bottom layer by printing before adhesive or hot press molding. However, the thickness of the keypad assembly may be so thin that the user may feel uncomfortable when pressing the keypad assembly. Also, because collecting the light rays under the pressing bottom layer can be difficult in the area of the patterns, it is difficult to achieve ideal vision effect. Also, if the thin keypad assembly cannot eliminate static electricity, the static electricity may generate undesirable influence for the electronic device.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.